dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi
Description Street Fighter vs Waluigi, which of the underdogs dressed in purples will win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX!!! Fight Waluigi: Wah! Waluigi smacks the tennis ball back at Luigi, who dives and returns it. Waluigi hits it back, but Luigi's tennis racquet glows green and he returns it so fast the ball lights on fire. Waluigi miraculously returns it, but it misses the court, resulting in Waluigi losing. Angry, he throws the tennis racquet behind him, smacking Dan Hibiki, a spectator, in the stomach. He doubles over while Waluigi laughs. Dan Hibiki: Ow! What was that for? Waluigi just keeps chuckling but quickly stops when Dan lands a punch to his head. Waluigi: Wah...Cheater. They both rush forward and throw out their fists. Waluigi's punch is infinitely stronger, and the attack hurts Dan's arm. Dan: Argh! Waluigi laughs and pulls out a baseball club, getting ready. He rushes forward and whacks Dan in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. Waluigi swings downward, landing a thwack to Dan's head, knocking him out cold. Waluigi: Heh, heh. Wah? Waluigi prods Dan with his foot. Dan doesn't move. Waluigi: Ha, ha, ha! I'm the winner! Dan's eyes open but his vision is blurry. He gets to his feet and rushes forward, kicking Waluigi's back. Waluigi turns around and throws his baseball bat at Dan, who ducks. The baseball bat gets caught in the tennis court's net. Waluigi throws two of his emblem projectiles at Dan, which both hit him. Dan starts crying. Waluigi looks shocked. Dan: Ugh. I'm worthless! '' He looks up there and sees Waluigi standing there, celebrating. Something dark and evil erupts from deep in Dan's mind, the Satsui no Hado. ''Dan: I'm NOT WORTHLESS! A purple glow erupts from Dan, causing Waluigi to cover his eyes. When he lowers his hand, Dan has transformed into Evil Dan. Waluigi grabs his thorny vine from Mario Strikers Charged. ''Evil Dan rushes forward, but Waluigi jumps away and whips him with the vine. Dan turns around and Waluigi sends the purple vine again. This time, it wraps around Evil Dan's arm. Evil Dan rushes forward and punches Waluigi into the fence around them. Waluigi is still holding onto the vine, so Evil Dan is pulled into the fence, too. ''Evil Dan: You're done. '' He fires three Gadouken's at Waluigi, juggling him in the air. He charges up a kick and when Waluigi falls, Dan releases the kick. The resulting shockwave breaks nearby windows. The kick sends Waluigi flying across the tennis court and into the opposite fence from them. Unfortunately for Dan, the thorny vine is still wrapped around his arm and Waluigi is still holding it. '''RIP!' Evil Dan lets out an unearthly scream as his arm is ripped from his body. Waluigi: Wah!! I won! Evil Dan reverts back to normal Dan Hibiki, gripping his shoulder, crying with blood spilling from his arm. Waluigi laughs and pulls back the tennis net to the fence, with the baseball bat still tangled in it. Waluigi: So long, cheater! He releases the net, firing the baseball bat out of it. In black and white, Dan is sliced in half by the baseball bat. Waluigi looks at shock with the bloody remains of his opponent. Waluigi: Woah. Waluigi walks off, throwing Dan's severed arm onto his corpse. DBX! Results The winner of this fight is: Waluigi. Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comedy' Themed DBX Fights